All Grown Up
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: Eight years ago Emma Alonso and Jax Novoa met.Time to reunite in sophomore year. Spinoff of TTluv19's story, Mini Jemma
1. Introduction

**Hi! So... this is cringey as heck. I decided to redo this (and maybe other) chapters when I have nothing else to do. This may not be my best work, as I don't have much to work with in the first place. I** **hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **3rd person**

It has been eight years since Emma Alonso and Jax Novoa have seen each other. When that summer ended he left, and he didn't come back. Emma always prayed that he would one day, but her wish had never been granted. Now it us her Sophmore year, and she just might get what she wants.

This is going to be the reunion of the century.

* * *

 **Jax POV**

"Jax! It's six am, wake up!" Aunt Leah screams at me from downstairs. I groan, and peek at the clock. Sure enough, it's six.

"Five more minutes!" I beg, pulling the blankets over my head. I don't want to go to school!

"If you don't get up and go to school you can't see _Emma."_ She sing songs. I shoot up in bed, remembering that I'm back in Miami. I get to see Emma today.

Emma was the first best friend I ever had. A few summers ago when I was here she welcomed me to Miami, and we were really close. Then, when I left we lost contact. I've missed her ever since.

Part of me is afraid that she's forgotten me. It's been eight years, after all. I may be hard to forget, but no one is immune to that kind of thing. That would suck.

The older I get the more I realize that she was my first crush. I don't really think I ever got over her. I won't have to either, if I'm lucky.

When we first got to Miami her dad came over to talk with us. Well, more like my aunt. Emma is supposed to show me around school today. It will be the perfect chance to get her to remember me, if she has forgotten.

With the new energy I'vife gained I put on my uniform, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, and head out the door.

"Be careful! I love you!" Aunt Leah calls as I leave.

"I will! Love you too!"

I hop on my dirtbike, one thought in my mind.

I finally get my best friend back.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

I hear my six am alarm beep, a signal that it's time to get ready for school. I sit up and yawn, a smile plastered on my face. It's the first day of school! Yay!

After I finish my morning routine I go into the kitchen, where I find my dad humming while he makes breakfast. Oh, fantastic! Maybe he's forgotten about that prank the T3 pulled, that ultimately lead to Daniel catching the blame. Again.

"Oh, Emmy you're awake. Good morning!" He beams, setting pancakes on a plate for me. I smile, and sit.

"Good morning dad! So, what's the game plan for today?" I ask as I begin eating. He grins, eating his own.

"Well, we're getting a new student today. I would like for you to show him around."

I choke on my milk, processing what he just said to me. "Woah woah woah! _Him_?! Dad, no. Danny will get jealous!" I complain. His face darkens.

"Emma. If Mr. Miller can not handle your simply giving a tour to a member of the opposite sex, then he is not good enough for you! Which furthers my point, because I already know he is not good enough." He states strongly. I sigh, but nod. Arguing with him over Daniel is absolutely pointless.

"Alright. I'll do it." I condede. He smiles once again.

"Fantastic! Now, he's from another country, but he speaks English. And trust me, you'll understand his accent." I see the shadow of a smirk on his face, but it leaves so quickly I'm not sure if it was truly there or just my imagination.

"Alright." After we finish our food I hear a knock at the door. A smile makes its way to my face, as I know exactly who's on the other side of the door. Sure enough, when I open it my best friend, Andi Cruz, is on the other end.

"Hey Em! You ready?" She asks. I smile wider and nod, grabbing my bag.

"Bye Dad! See you at school!" I call over my shoulder as we leave.

"Bye girls! Be safe!"

I sigh when the door shuts. I'm excited, but I also don't want to see what will happen when Danny finds out I have to show a boy around school.

God, this is going to be the longest eight hours of my entire life!

* * *

 **3rd Person**

As Emma and Andi arrive at school, a dirtbike pulls in to the parking lot. It turns a corner, throwing dust all over Daniel. Emma cleaned the dust off if Daniel, accepting his hug and kiss on the cheek.

Jax glared at the pair from his parking spot, immediately knowing who they were.

"Iridium High, prepare to be Jax'd." He muttered, strutting to the office. Daniel didn't bother him too much. Emma wouldn't be able to resist him for long.

After all, he always wins in the end.

* * *

 **That chapter is all done! Be sure to review. And just remember, this story is old, even if I did redo this chapter. So, it's not an amazing representation of my skills.**


	2. Reconnected

_**Reconnected**_

 **Jax POV**

I can't believe it.I saw her. Eight stupid long years later and I actually saw her. A guy came up and hugged her then kissed her cheek. I think it was Daniel Miller. I can't believe Em is dating Mama's Boy Miller. She's either gone crazy and desperate, or he changed. So she's crazy and desperate then. It doesn't matter though, she will be mine in the end.I am a Novoa after all. No matter what I always win in the 's in my blood. Better watch out Danny Boy, you're about to get Jaxd.

I walk into the principal's office and see her father at his desk and a picture of Em that he's cleaning the dust off of with his thumb. Even in a dust covered mediocre photo she's absolutely stunning.

"Ah Jax, welcome. Take a seat, Emma will be here shortly," he smiles, gesturing towards an empty chair.

"Thank you sir." I say as I sit in the seat closest to the wall.

"So do you think that you can get my daughter over that mama's boy like we talked about?" He asks hopeful.

"When you first told me she's dating Daniel I didn't believe it until I saw it.I will try my best, but he'll probably try to guilt trip her by crying to his mum." I joke.

We both laugh at the Mama's Boy Miller reference.

He calls Emma over the intercom.I'm so excited to get to meet her, again.

"Emma Alonso please report to the principal's office immediately,Emma Alonso please report to the principal's office immediately,thank you."

Two minutes later the door opens and Em walks through.

"Hey da- I mean Principal Alonso, you wanted to see me."she's so cute when she's nervous.

"Yes this is Jax, the student we talked about.I'd like you to show him around." He smiles emphasizing my name. Em is oblivious to the hint. Oh Em, adorable, innocent, glittery Em.I smile at the thought, standing up.

"Um.. OK cmon Jax."she says leading me into the hall. This will be fun.

 **Emma POV**

Jax, Jax, why does that name sound so familiar?.Jax, Jax, Jax Novoa! Could this be the same boy I knew as a child? He probably doesn't remember me,but what if he does?I need to figure it out!

"So, Australian huh?" I ask as we walk ,Emma of course he's Australian. I mentally face palm.

"Yeah"he replies in that super adorable accent.

Wait, ADORABLE?! No,no,no,no, NO!Stop it Em. You're dating Daniel. Not Jax!You aren't allowed to like anyone but Danny! This might not even be the same Jax you knew! Keep asking him questions.

"So have you been to this country before?" I ask trying, and failing, to be he's not the same person. My Jax was really sweet, but he was rebel too. Ugh!

"Once when I was eight.I met a girl that was playing outside, skipping rope." He remembers with a sweet smile.

"Wait a second,was she seven?" I ask him. That's how we met.I think it's him!

"Yeah she was" he says slowly like you do if talking to a child or realizing something important.

"What was her name?" I press. Surely he remembers my name, right? Her name, my name. Who knows?!

"It was,Emma, Emma Alonso."Oh my gosh it really is him.

"On my gosh, Jaxy!" I exclaim hugging him.

"It's about time you figure it out Em," he smiles into my neck.

"Wait, what?" I ask, releasing him to look at him.

"I was waiting for you to put two and two together, so I played along," he smirks.

"So you were gonna let me be oblivious?"I say a little ticked off.

"Only until lunch," he chuckles raising his hands in defeat.

"Well let's get on with the tour"I say walking forward.

"Lead the way Em"

 **Jax POV**

We walk all around school, touring and catching up. We stop at the trophy case.

"So let me get this straight," I start,"You and Mbm, are a couple?!" I ask, still surprised.

"Jaxy! That nickname's mean,"she scolds"and yes, yes we are"she says, standing up straighter as if to say "don't challenge me".

"Its just I think you need a wizard by your si-"I get cut off by a voice.

"Emma!"Daniel shouts. He starts towards us, clearly angered by my presence.

"Oh no,"Em whimpers, obviously aware that this won't end very well.

At all.

 **Cliffhanger! So did you like the way they met,again. I did! Let me know what your thoughts are. Bye!**


	3. Meet Danny Boy

_**Meet Danny Boy**_

 **Emma POV**

Jax and I were catching up while I gave him a tour- until Danny showed up.

"Emma!" Danny says, rushing toward us. He looks really mad.

He's staring at Jaxy, I don't think he likes this very much.

"D-Danny, w-what's wrong" I ask,Jax is glaring at him. I hope they don't argue or fight. Jax was my first real friend and without him I wouldn't know Danny like I do.

" Who. Is. This !" He shouts slightly, crossing his arms. He never really liked Jaxy. This won't end well.

"Danny this-"Jaxy cuts me off. Oh no.

"Nice to see you again, Danny Boy"Jax is teasing him. The anger on his face turns to worry and recognition. Only Jax ever calls him Danny Boy.

"J-Jax?!" Danny says, dropping his arms, shaking a bit. That's really silly. Jaxy may be big and strong, but he would only hurt someone if it was neccasary, and right now it isn't. He's still my sweet old Jaxy.

"Yeah" he starts,crossing his arms and walking forward" and if you know what's good for you you'll never talk to Em like that again, clear?"he demands.

"Y-yes, sorry Em" Danny apologizes. I know he isn't sorry, just scared, but I accept anyway.

"It's okay you didn't know"I smile a little.

"Thank you, well I better go" he says, going to class. Jax turns to me, arms still crossed, but a softer expression is on his face.

"Why did you let him yell at you like that" he asks, a little concerned.

"He's never actually yelled at me before" I say quietly, looking at the ground.

Jaxy walks over to me and gently lifts my chin, so I'm looking at him Why is my heart racing?

"Next time don't just let him do that, you need to stand up for yourself, okay." He says knees are going weak. I nod slightly.

"Good" he says stepping back.

"Well it's almost time for second period, c'mon"I smile, gesturing towards the hall with the history classroom. We walk silently. It's that special kind of silence where nothing needs to be said, it's already comfortable.

 ** _Time skip:The end of the School day_**

 **Jax POV**

Today was the best day I've had in eight years, and it was a school day! Never thought the best day ever would be associated with school, but Em makes everything great. After Daniel's little "episode" we didn't see him all day.I still can't believe that jerk off yelled at Em. Or that she didn't do anything. She's gotta learn to stand up for herself.I think had Mr. Alonso had all of our classes together and all of Daniel's seperate on purpose.I walk to Em's locker.

"Hey Em" I smile. I always smile when I'm with Em, looking at Em, thinking about Em, you get the idea.

"Oh hey Jaxy" she returns my grin, closing her locker.

A girl with a purple streak in her hair walks up to us. Emma told me that it's Andi Cruz during the tour.

"Em, why is there a guy that isn't Daniel by your locker"Andi asks, confused. She crosses her arms and shoots me a don't-try-anything glare.

"Andi you remember Jax, right?"She asks, gesturing towards me.

"You mean the guy that practically invented the mbm nickname?"Andi asks.

"Yes and stop insulting Danny" Em scolds. She's so cute when she's trying to be condescending.

"Okay, fine"Andi raises her hands in surrender.

"We'll your dear old pal Daniel yelled at Em today" I tell Andi. Em gives me the this-won't-end-well look.

"He. Did. What !"Andi shouts.

"Calm down Andi, I forgave him" Em says, holding her back. Maybe I shouldn't have told her after all.

"Fine, but next time it's the chainsaw"she decides, calming down.

"You haven't changed at all Andi" I tease.

"Right back at you birdman."

"Well we gotta get home, see you around Jaxy"Em says, walking off.

"See you Em"I shout waving. She waves back.

This is gonna be a great year.


	4. I am so sorry Author's Note

**OMG. I am so sorry. My original note got cut off so I'm adding it back. I give full credit to TTuvluv19 for writing Mini Jemma. My device cuts off words and it cut off the entire note.I am so sorry for carelessly posting it without checking. Please forgive me for my mistake. Thank you for bringing this to my attention TTuvluv19.**


	5. Panthers and The Seven

_**Panthers** **and The Seven**_

 **Emma POV**

"So Em, what happened with birdman and Daniel?" Andi asks when we start doing our homework. She won't stop asking me this question. For a girl that hates gossip, she sure does pry.

"Danny went to the bathro-" and she cuts me off.

"Eww, was that necessary?" She asks wrinkling her nose. I laugh.

"As I was saying, he came out and saw us. He was mad that we were talking like old friends"

"Which you are" We're in the kitchen, and she points at me. Or at least I thought she was.

"Jaxy stood up for me and-" Then Jaxy tele-transports inside. He almost gave me a heart attack.

"Ahhh, Jax!" I scream. Andi was so startled she fell over, and took the chair with her too. In all the chaos Jaxy is just standing there, laughing.

"Hey girls, jumpy are you?" He smirks at me. I feel myself blushing. Stop it!

"I- uh- no"I lie, fake scoffing and crossing my arms. He just cocks an eyebrow and chuckles in response.

"Why you litte-"And is starts, trying to attack him. I hold her back and she calms down a bit.

"Well I just wanted to pop in and say hi" Jaxy says.I laugh a little.

"Well you did, now buh-bye" Andi says, leading him out. She slams the door in his face.

"Andi! That was mean"

Well we need to talk, like NOW!" She demands. What could this be about, probably just the fight between Danny and-

"You like Jax" she states, bringing me out of my thoughts. Wait, what?! That's ridiculous.I can't like someone else,RIGHT? No, I can't, and I don't. Do I?Ugh.

"No I don't" I lie. She just crosses her arms at me. Why do I have to be such a bad liar!

"Okay, fine, I might, but you just can't tell anyone, especially Jax. Or Danny." I admit.

She smiles and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I won't, I promise" she assures me. I hear a knock at the door.

 **Andi POV (yay!)**

Emma just admitted to liking birdman. I told her I won't tell anyone and I meant it. Right as I was about to say something someone knocks. Probably birdman. Emma opens the door to reveal Daniel.

"Danny?' Em asks. It takes all my willpower not to grab my chainsaw.

"Hey uh, can I come in?"he questions, stepping inside. Emma never said yes, he is so stupid! But I'll be supportive. So basically I'm gonna hide and eavesdrop.

"I'm just gonna go in your room 'Kay Em" I say walking backwards.

"'Kay be there in a sec" she nods.

I go in her room and press my ear to the door. They start talking.

"Listen, I'm sorry for today. I was a jerk. I just got really scared and jealous"Daniel says. Yeah, right. He needs to grow up. Em does like birdman though, but Daniel is too dumb to see that. She replies sincerely.

"Look, Danny, I get it, but for a relationship to work you need to have trust." Emma explains as if he were a child. Which he sorta is.

"I know, and I trust you- really I do. I just let my irrational fear take over, can we please just get past today" he begs. Maybe he really means it, who knows. He does, duh.

"Of course." Em answers. She is way too forgiving, but it's her love life.

"My dad will be home soon, you better go" she tells him. I can picture the look of worry on his face. I use my hand to stifle a laugh.

"Wait, can I take you to dinner at the Seven tonight?" He asks her.

"Sure"

"Great, how's seven?"

"Perfect"

"Okay, see you there."

"Bye"

This is a bad idea.

 **Jax POV**

I went to go see Em at her place after school. Andi was there too. I managed to earn a blush from Em. That made my day even more than it was. I'm at the mall looking for a present for her. My phone beeps with a text. I smile when I see it's from Em.

 **(bold=Emma bold and underlined=Jax)**

 **Oh my gosh, Jaxy, guess what!**

 **What is** **it?**

 **Danny's taking me to the seven tonight. To make up for being so mean to us. Isn't that great?!**

I frown. They made up that quick? How will I win her over if they make up that fast. Whatever I'll just pretend to be happy.

 **Yeah that's great Em :)**

 **I I better go. Ttyl :)**

 **Bye Em** **:)**

I sigh. Im not looking where I'm going so I run into a snobby girl and her clique. Oh no. This won't end well.

"Oh my panther!" The long haired blonde I bumped into shouts.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." I say a little rude. She was rude first.

"As you should be" the brunette scoffs crossing her arms.

"Guys don't be so mean to the kangaroo" the short haired blonde says. Wow she is a total air head. The blonde I ran into, the leader shouts at her.

"Sophie! Katie put her in check!" Well they're friendly people. Note the sarcasm.

"Yes Maddie." The girl, Katie I think, says."Sophie, just because he's Australian does NOT make him a kangaroo."

"Aww man" Sophie says. She is downright cuckoo.

"Well I'm sorry about earlier" I say. I promised myself I'd be a nicer person. That's the way I was when I met Emma. Well, kinda.

"You'll curse the day you messed with the panthers" they hiss. Except Sophie who is busy eating a fern. She has got to get her head checked.

"Panthers!" Maddie shouts. Katie and Sophie line up, before turning around and walking off. If I have to deal with them at school, this whole nice thing won't last that long.

This is gonna be harder than I thought.


	6. The Date Part One

**_The date part one_**

 **Emma POV**

Danny came over to apologize. I told him that we need to trust eachother. He claims to trust me, but I'm not sure he means it.I guess I'll have to find out. I walk back to my room, and am met with a frustrated Andi.

"Are you crazy! Forgiving him just like that?!" she demands. Wait a second, I never told her what happened. She eavesdropped!

"Were you eavesdropping?!" I ask, even though I know the answer to my question. Her eyes widen when she realizes her mistake.

"Pshh, No, I was just overhearing," she tries, obviously lying.

"With my ear pressed to the door" she finishes trailing off.

"So you were eavesdropping" I deadpan, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Okay, fine I was" she admits" but you know I'm right."

"No, you're not" I reply.

"Really, because not 15 minutes ago did you confess to like-liking birdman." Oh crap, she's right. But those were just confused thoughts, right?

"Those feelings were not real" I say. I can't like Jaxy, right! No I can't and I don't.

"You don't just think stuff like that, Em. If you felt like that, it's because you like him. Whether you like it or not, you know I'm right"she states. She's gotta be wrong. I'm happy with Danny, aren't I?

"Well I need to let those feelings go. I'm happy with Danny" I say, sitting at my scrapbooking table. I take out my phone to text Jaxy. He was involved too.

"What are you doing?" She asks, craning her neck.

"Telling Jax about Danny" I reply happily.

"Bad idea, but OK" she tells me, raising her hands in defeat.

 **(Emma= Bold Jax= Bold and underlined)**

 **Oh my gosh, Jaxy, guess what!**

 **What is it?**

 **Danny's taking me to the seven tonight. To make up for being so mean to us. Isn't that great?!**

He takes a minute to reply. Why did he take so long? I brush it off. It's none of my buisness.

 **Yeah that's great Em:)**

 **I better go. Ttyl :)**

 **Bye Em :)**

I put my phone away. Andi opens her mouth to talk, then closes it. I look at the clock on my phone.

5:20

I better get ready, I gotta go soon.

"Well since I know I'm about to get kicked out I'm gonna go." Andi says, grabbing her bag.

"Okay, bye Andi" I giggle, waving. She waves as she steps through my window, closing it behind her.

I stand up, walking to my closet.

I pick out a teal dress with lots of glitter on it. I grab my matching sky blue ballet flats. After I'm dressed I do my hair and makeup. I decide to do something different so I curl my hair. I put on light pink lip stain and a clear lip gloss. I put on some cream colored eye shadow as a base, and go over it in light pink. I add some blush as a finishing touch.

I look at the clock again.

5:45

I look over at my jewelry box. I go over and open it. Inside I find my locket that Jaxy got me when we were kids.

 _It was the day he left._

 _I was preparing to give him his going away present- a scrapbook of this summer, when he flashed in._

 _"Hey Em" he said._

 _"Ahh Jaxy" I scream._

 _He laughs.I run up and hug him._

 _"I'm really gonna miss you" I whispered in his ear._

 _"Me too Em, me too" he said, smiling into my neck._

 _'Before you leave, I have something for you" I said, pulling back from the hug._

 _I walked to the closet, pulling out the scrapbook. I turned around and gave it to him. He looked confused._

 _"It's of this summer" I'd told him._

 _"Aww, Em, thanks" he smiled._

 _"I have something for you too" he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a box._

 _"Open it" he told me. I opened it to reveal a locket. I gasped._

 _"Jaxy this is amazing" I whispered breathless as I opened the locket. It had a picture of us at the hospital when I hurt my leg. We were asleep in each other's arms._

" _A_ _beautiful_ _locket for a beautiful girl" he complimented. I'd felt my cheeks burn. I hugged him tight._

 _"Thank you" I whispered._

 _"Anytime" he replied softly. When we broke away, he turned me around and put the locket on me.I turned to face him and we both smiled._

 _"Jax, we gotta go" his aunt yelled._

 _"Well I have to go"he'd told me, pointing toward the door._

 _"Yeah you probably should" I said, smiling weakly._

 _He took a step towards me. I thought he was going to hug me, but he did the one thing I never expected._

 _He kissed my cheek._

 _Jax Novoa actually kissed my cheek!_

 _He backed away smirking. And I just stood there jaw dropped, knowing I looked ridiculous._

 _"See ya Em" he smirked, grabbing the book and flashing out._

 _I stood there clutching my cheek, jaw dropped for 30 minutes before my dad called me for lunch._

I sigh in bliss at the memory, and put it on. I know Danny will recognize it, but I don't care. I take one more look at the clock.

6:05

I stood there for 20 minutes?! Wow. Well it's a long walk to The Seven, and if I wanna be early I better go. I leave my dad a note so he doesn't worry. I grab my purse and walk out. Time to go on a date.


	7. The Date Part Two

_**The Date part two**_

 **Daniel POV**

I apologized to Emma for earlier today. I meant it when I said that I trust her. I just don't like Jax much. The way he looks at her makes it seem like he has feelings for her, and that scares me. He's the one that got me stuck with the mbm nickname. I can't lose my girlfriend and my dignity to the same person.

I walk in The Seven to see Em waiting for me. I hope I'm not late. It won't look good for me to be late on a date where I'm supposed to make up for being a total jerk.

"Hey Em, I'm not late, am I?" Surely I'm not late.

"Nope, I'm just early, again" she says with a smile. I return her grin and sit across from her. Gigi comes up to us to take our order. Or gossip about our date. Probably the gossip. Here we go.

"Omgigi, are you guys on a date?!" Well no duh. She asks the dumbest questions. Em looks a little upset about the server. Well I'm gonna be as nice as possible.

"Yes, Gigi we are, now could you please just take our order?" I ask trying to be nice to her. Em mouths 'thank you'. I smile and nod a little.

"Gigi, just take their order!" Diego shouts from behind the counter. She groans.

"Fine" she whines, stomping her foot. She's such a child at times. At least wait until you're alone with your mommy.

"What would you like?" She asks in a semi rude tone.

"I'd like two slices on pepperoni pizza, please" I request. She jots it down on her pad of paper.

"And for you?" She asks Em, a little sweeter than before.

"I'd like two slices of caramel, onion, anchovy pizza please" Em orders in her voice she uses for ordering gross food. Gigi wrinkles her nose and jots it down.

"You're so weird" yeah, she is, but I lo- like her anyway. Did I almost think I love Emma?! Whatever, it was just a slip of the mind. It means nothing.

Gigi stalks off to the kitchen, leaving just Em and I. I stare at her for a few minutes. I can't help it, she looks so cute in teal. She looks at me and furrows her eyebrows slightly.

"What?" she asks with a giggle. She's so cute when she giggles. I blush a little.

"It's just, you look so beautiful in that dress" I admit. She blushes and smiles.

Ten minutes later Diego comes out with our pizza.

"Here you go," he says setting the pizzas down.

"Thank you" Emma and I say in unison. We laugh a little.

"I should be thanking you for dealing with Gigi." He chuckles.

"No problem" Em assures him with a sweet smile. He walks away.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?" I ask. I know I have, but tonight I'm going to compliment her as often as humanly possible.

"Only about seven times." She giggles.

"I love what you did with your hair." I tell her, tucking it behind her ear.

"Thank you" she smiles.

We start eating our pizza. Then I notice something around her neck. It's the locket Jax gave her when he left. Why would she wear it?! OK Daniel, calm down. It probably means nothing. Or it means that I'm losing her to that, magicial, seductive, wizard guy! Curse his good looks and accent!

"Emma, what are you wearing?!" I hiss through gritted teeth as I stand up.

 **Emma POV**

What? Two minutes ago he complimented me on how great I look in this dress. Then I realize that his gaze is fixed on my locket. Oh no. I knew he'd probably react, but not like this.

"W-what do you mean Danny?" I ask, a little scared. Then I remember what Jaxy told me. Stand up for myself. I feel a sudden flood of courage and I know that I'm going to stand up for myself this time. I stop cowering into the chair.

"That is what I mean!" He shouts gesturing towards my locket. Before I think this through I'm standing up so I'm a bit closer to his level.

"My locket?!" I shout. It comes out more a statement than a question. I notice everyone has stopped what they're doing in favor of staring at us, and Gigi is recording, but I don't care. I've stopped thinking, now I'm just acting.

"The locket he gave you!" Daniel screams. Wow. So he's mad because Jaxy gave me this. We were little kids for god's sake! He doesn't even know that Jaxy kissed my cheek!

"So is that what this is about?!" I ask way louder than necessary. He doesn't trust me does he? I don't believe this.

"Well, duh, why are you wearing it?!" Daniel demands. I decide to word my answer in a way that will really tick him off, just to be spiteful.

"I'm wearing it because it's special to me, and so is Jaxy!" Danny looks like he just got punched. I feel the guilt set in, but what I said was true. Jaxy means a lot to me.

We both sit down and stop looking at each other, arms crossed. Then something happens.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose you" Danny whispers. I turn my head to look at him. I smile a bit.

"I know, and you won't" I say, lacing our fingers together. He looks at me and smiles.

"I'm sorry for going off like I did" I apologize," but he is special to me, and you need to understand and accept that for this to work"I say, gesturing to the two of us.

"I know, it's just hard" Danny admits," but I'll try my best to accept that."

"Good." I smile.

Just then our phones beep with a Miss Information alert about our fight. I sigh and Danny groans. It totally slipped my mind that she recorded our fight. Then I realize that Jaxy might see the video. He knows he's special to me, but yelling it for at least thirty other people to hear! Not to mention all the Miss Information viewers. I'm never going to live it down! Well, what can I do? Absolutely nothing.


	8. The Memories

**_The memories_**

 **Jax POV**

I'm walking through my front door after I get home. Aunt Leah must have heard me come in, because she comes through the kitchen, covered in flour.

"Jax, you're home," she smiles opening her arms for a hug. If she thinks I'm going to hug her while she's covered in flour, she's completely lost it.

"And you are covered in flour." I point out. She looks down and smiles sheepishly, dusting herself off.

"Oops, sorry, the cake for tomorrow got out of hand." This got my attention. Why do we need a cake? It's not anyone's birthday, right.

"Why are you making a cake?" I ask confused.

"Tomorrow night Fransisco is coming over!" She squeals slightly. She acts like a teenager at times, but I love her for it.

"Well okay."I shrug, not really caring. I start upstairs, I make it up six steps until...

"He's bringing Em-ma." She sing songs. I immediately turn around and run downstairs.

"Really!" I ask. She smiles and nods. An excuse to be around Em. Yes!

"So go upstairs and get her present ready." She advises, gesturing towards the bag in my hands. I do as she says, bolting upstairs to get to my room.

I pull her present out of the bag and get to work. It's a silver charm bracelet with a heart shaped charm for a photo on it. I use magic to get a picture of us, when we went to the pool during that summer, that's just the right size. I carefully add the photo to the charm. Once I'm done I grab the box I got for it. It's blue and sparkly, and looks just like the box I used for Em's locket. I start to remember that day.

 _It was the day I left._

 _I decided that I would go say bye to Em one last time. I put the locket in my pocket and flashed in her room. She wasn't looking, so I decided to scare her._

 _"Hey Em" I said casually._

 _"Ahh, Jaxy" she screamed._

 _I couldn't' help it, I laughed. She ran up and hugged me._

 _"I'm really gonna miss you" she whispered in my ear._

 _"Me too Em, me too" I said, smiling into her neck._

 _"Before you leave, I have something for you" she told me, pulling back from the hug._

 _She walked over to the closet and pulled out a scrapbook. She handed it to me. I was a bit confused at first._

 _"It's of this summer" she explained._

 _"Aww, Em, thanks"I had said with smile._

 _"I have something for you too" I said setting the scrapbook down. I pulled out the locket._

 _"Open it" I told her. She opened the box and gasped._

 _"Jaxy, this is amazing" she'd whispered breathlessly. The locket had a picture of us at the hospital when she hurt her leg. We were asleep in each other's arms._

 _"A beautiful locket for a beautiful girl" I said. She blushed and hugged me tight._

 _"Thank you" she whispered._

 _"Anytime" I replied softly. When we broke away I turned her around and put the locket on her. She turned to face me and we both smiled._

 _"Jax, we gotta go" Aunt Leah yelled._

 _"Well I have to go" I said, pointing toward the door._

 _"Yeah you probably should" she'd said, smiling weakly._

 _I had felt a sudden flood of courage and made a bold move. I took a step towards her and kissed her cheek._

 _I backed away smirking at her. She stood there jaw dropped. I had to fight back a laugh._

 _"See ya Em" I said with a smirk. I grabbed the scrapbook and flashed out._

I smile as I put the charm bracelet in the box. She'll love it, and little by little she'll start to love me too. I put a red bow on top as a finishing touch.

"Jax, dinner time" my aunt calls.

"I'm coming" I shout back. I walk downstairs to see dinner on the table. On my plate is a barbecued chicken breast, mashed potatoes, and green beans. This will be a great dinner. I sit down and start talking to Aunt Leah while I eat. This is really good food!

"So, how was your day?" She asks once I swallow a bite of chicken.

"Good, I met Emma, again, I scared the crap out of Andi, terrified Emma's boyfriend, Daniel Miller, for yelling at her, and I met a clique called the panthers. They are not friendly people" I tell her.

"Wow! That seems like a pretty eventful day!" She exclaims with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, it was" I chuckle. It really was an eventful day.

"So tommorow for dinner we're having steak, corn, and brussels sprouts." Aunt Leah says.

"Eww, brussels sprouts, really?" I hate brussels sprouts!

"Yes really. Emma and Fransisco like then, so grin and bear it." She scolds. I groan.

"Ugh. Fine, I'll do it for Em" I state, and I can't help but smile at the thought of her. As Aunt Leah would say, I've got it bad.

"Good, now go upstairs and go to bed when you're done." She orders, getting up and putting her plate in the sink.

"Okay, good night Aunt Leah." I say, taking a drink of my tea.

"Good night Jaxy." She says, kissing my forehead and going upstairs.

After a few minutes I finish my dinner and put my plate in the sink. Once I do that I go upstairs and change- magicially of course-into pajama pants and a t-shirt. I brush my teeth and lay down in bed. I doze off remembering all my good times with Emma. I can't wait until tomorrow night. It's going to be amazing! Emma Alonso, prepare to be Jaxd, for the third time.


	9. Preparations

_**The Preparations**_

 **Emma POV**

After my date with Danny we walk home together, since we are neighbors after all.

"I had a really great time tonight." Danny says, smiling down at me. I return the grin before I reply.

"I did too." I say. I get a pang of guilt in my stomach and it confuses me. It was like I was lying, but I wasn't, right. The only way I would be guilty would be if I was lying, or hiding something, besides my powers, I'm doing that for his safety. But I'm not doing either of those things, am I? I'm not lying, I did enjoy it, but what could I be hiding, other than my powers? I swallow the thought, shaking my head a little. Either Danny didn't see it, or he didn't care, because he didn't say anything.

We continue walking, hands clasped, until we reach my house. I turn to my boyfriend with a small smile.

"Well, this is my stop. I better go in. See you tomorrow!" I smile cheerfully, knowing that I may be wrong. This year my dad organized it so all of Danny's classes were seperate. He must _really_ hate Danny.

"Not if your dad can help it." He jokes, half serious. I giggle and he chuckles.

"Well, I should probably get going. Bye Em." He said, kissing my cheek. I frown for a second. Why didn't I feel sparks. I always feel sparks when he kisses my cheek. Actually, come to think of it, earlier today when he apologized and kissed my cheek, I didn't feel them either. I haven't felt sparks with Daniel since before Jaxy showed up. Wait a minute, NO! I am _not_ allowed to think like that. Ever! It has to be another reason. I swallow the thought and reply to my _boyfriend._ That is _not_ Jaxy.

"Bye Danny." I smile with a wave, walking inside.

Once the door is shut I sigh. Why did _I_ have to start experiencing conflict of emotions?! Why couldn't I just be like every other regular teenage girl, and have a _normal_ realationship? I groan as I notice a note on the table. I pick it up and read it. It says...

 _Emmy-_

 _I had to go to a meeting so I left you this note. Tomorrow night we are going to the Novoa's for dinner. Both Leah and Jax will be there, so make sure you wear something nice. I'll be home by midnight tonight. Get some rest._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

After I read it I decide it's a good time for me to get ready for bed. I go into the bathroom, take my makeup off and brush my teeth. Once I'm finished I go to my room and put on my pajamas, a pink tank top with puppy on it and light blue pajama pants. I crawl into bed and turn off the light. After a few minutes I drift off, anticipating the next day.

* * *

 **Jax POV**

I wake up in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock blaring. I don't even groan this time. I'm so excited for dinner tonight that I just turn it off and cheerfully get dressed, without using magic. God, what did Emma do to me? I don't know, and frankly I don't care. I kind of like it.

I walk downstairs in my uniform and leather jacket, to see my aunt making breakfast. She looks up from the table, and smiles at me.

"Well somebody is up early." She says, raising an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm just not tired." I shrug. That's a lie, I'm excited to see Em at school, but there is no way I'm telling her that. Knowing my aunt, she'll repeat it to Emma, I'll blush, and it will be clear that it's the truth.

"Mmh, and it's not because of Emma?" She suggests. I can't help it, I blush. She smirks in victory.

"That's what I thought." She chuckles, ruffling my hair. I cast a spell to fix it. I need to look good for Em.

I eat my breakfast, bacon and eggs arranged in a smiley face, (Aunt Leah's doing, I'm not eight anymore woman!) and drive to school. I want to get there before Em does, and she'll be proud of me. That will make my day before lunch starts!

I arrive just as Em does, and she walks up to me, followed by Andi. Well, more like pulling Andi behind her, despite the shorter girl's protests. I laugh, getting off my dirt bike, and take off my helmet. Em hugs me once I do so. I return the gesture immediately, seeing a very aggravated Daniel over her shoulder. Jealous much? Mbm has major issues, with _alot_ more than trust. I just smirk at him and mouth 'jealous'.

"What are you doing here so early?" Em asks, releasing me from the hug. It's about five minutes earlier than I normally get here.

"I decided to take initiative and get here early." I say. It's not a lie, I did want to take initiative, but I wanted to so Em would be proud of me. From the look on her face I think she is.

"I'm proud of you, Jaxy." She smiles. I can't help but return her grin. Of course Andi had to go and ruin our moment.

"Bleh!" She says, doubling over and faking a gag. I want to tell her off, but since Em giggles I just fake a chuckle. Oh, the things I do for this girl.

We walk into school together and I know that this is going to be the best day ever. Next to the day I met Em, at least.

* * *

 **Aunt Leah POV (it's about freakin' time! XD!)**

This morning Jax got up early. I was a little surprised, then I remembered Emma. My nephew's got it bad! That girl has had him enchanted since the day they met. I feel a little sorry for her boyfriend, he doesn't know what's coming to him. Jax always wins in the end.

After Jax leaves I start preparing for tonight. I get the cake out and frost it with vanilla frosting, Jax's favorite, and apparently Emma's too. I feel a bit guilty for making him eat brussel sprouts tonight, but they're Fransisco's favorite, and Emma's, so I think Jax can manage. That girl is a great influence on him. I should have her around him more often.

After I frost the cake I put it in the fridge. I go to the grocery store to get everything I need. Once I'm home I put it all up. Tonight will be perfect. I get a call from Fransisco.

"Leah Woods speaking." I answer. I always answer in a formal tone when I'm nervous.

"Leah, hi. I was just calling to check on you and ask if you're _sure_ you don't want me to make something to bring over?" He asked me. As over whelmed as I am, he isn't exactly the best cook. So I politely decline his offer.

"Thank you, but I have it under control." I state with a smile. It was sweet of him to ask.

"Alright, well, I should probably go. I am on duty after all." I laugh at this. He acts like he's a cop, not a highschool principal. I hear him chuckle on the other end of the call.

"A principal's work is never done." I state as I hang up, setting the phone down. I begin to mentally count down the hours until six.

* * *

 **Okay so that was that chapter. I originally planned to put the dinner in this chapter, but I promise to put it in the next one. The little bits of Jemma were as much as I could do, with Demma together, anyway. But when he gives her the charm bracelet I promise to put in as much Jemma as I can without Emma cheating on Mbm ;) Let me know what your thoughts are in the reviews please! Peace out Jemma lovers! :)**


	10. The Dinner Part One

**Ok so, I know I promised more Jemma in this chapter, and I did deliver, in my own special way. However, in order for me to add _all_ the Jemma I want to add, this will have to be split into two parts. Okay let's get right into it.**

* * *

 _ **The Dinner Part One**_

 **Emma POV**

When I got up for school today I still felt guilt from last night. I still don't understand what I feel guilty for. The lack of sparks and Jaxy's reappearance are just a coincidence, right. I don't feel that way about anyone but Danny. Do I? I mean yeah Jaxy has a great smile, and a really sweet personality, not to mention that accent that makes your knees weak, and you can't help but wanna run up and ki-

STOP!

You can _**not**_ think like that, or feel like that, or anything else. But, oh that smirk.

NO! No, no, no, no, No. No more thoughts like that. Ever.

Just as I was finishing breakfast I hear a knock on the door. I get up to open the door and it reveals Andi carrying her backpack, undoubtedly containing her chainsaw. She brings it pretty much everywhere. She is _way_ too aggressive. But I love her for it. She's practically my sister, she's here enough to be.

"Hey Em! Ready for school?" She asks.

"Yep, just let me grab my bag." I say picking up my flowery book bag. I throw it over my shoulder and we start to walk to school.

* * *

 **School (still Emma POV)**

We get to school just as Jax does. I check my watch and get confused.

7:50

What? He's never that early. It's always at _least_ 7:55 when he normally arrives. He parks his bike and I walk over to him, dragging Andi behind me. She continues to protest about how she 'has a chainsaw you know,' and this is 'so not fair'. I just ignore it until we get to Jaxy, who is currently laughing his but off. I realease Andi and hug him. I swear I feel him mouth something over my shoulder, but I don't know what exactly.

"What are you doing here so early?" I ask, releasing him. He _is_ five minutes early after all.

"I decided to take initiative and get here early." He says. That makes a lot of sense. I'm proud of him, and the look on my face says it, but I tell him anyway.

"I'm proud of you, Jaxy." I grin. He smiles back at me. Of course Andi decides to be, well Andi.

"Bleh!" She says, doubling over and pointing a finger towards her mouth. I giggle and Jax begins to chuckle. Why did he wait until I laughed? It was probably just my imagination.

We walk into school and I know that it's going to be a great day.

* * *

 **Jax POV**

3pm rolls around and I go to my locker to grab my books. I look inside and see a picture of me and Em in the hospital, the same one I put in her locket, and smile. I absolutely _love_ that memory. I hear someone clear their throat behind me and whirl around to see the one and only Mama's Boy Miller.

"Oh, hey Daniel. What do you want?" I ask cheerfully. I don't think it would be a good idea to act like I want to steal his girlfriend. After he finishes crying to his mum he might tell Em, and I can't let that happen.

"For _you_ to stay away from _my_ girl!" He only raises his voice a little bit. We are still in school after all. I laugh, I mainly want to tick him off. I know, I'm horrible.

"I was not aware that she _belonged_ to anybody. She's a person, not a possession Daniel." I say. I'm pretty sure he doesn't treat her like that, but who knows? He clenches his fists and glares at me, clearly a sign that I've succeeded in setting him off.

"I know that _JAX!"_ he hisses through gritted teeth, turning red and shaking with anger.

"So you know that Em can spend time with _whoever_ she pleases, _whenever_ she pleases." I say calmly. On the inside I really want to laugh. This is so hilarious!

"Well, you are going to back off, or else!" He threatens.

I just chuckle, cross my arms, cock an eyebrow and say," You sure about that Danny Boy?"

The funny part is that being that he is freakishly tall, he's got two inches on me, yet he still cowers back, now shaking in fear. I wouldn't _actually_ hurt him, (I may turn him into a mouse for the day) but he doesn't know that.

"Y-you know what, n-nevermind." He stutters, sprinting off. I laugh and close my locker, walking to the parking lot. One thing is for sure.

I can't wait until six!

* * *

 **The Novoa's (still Jax POV)**

I get home to the disgusting smell of brussel sprouts cooking. Aww, man! I forgot we were having those. Well, I'll do it for Em. I like her waaayyy too much for my own good.

"Jax, come here!" Aunt Leah shouts. I walk into the kitchen to find invisible chefs cooking and my aunt sitting on the island. She gestures for my to sit. I take the seat across from her and she starts questioning me about my day.

"So, how did it go?" She presses. I love my aunt, but she is a bit immature. She's giving me the look she gave me when I told her I kissed Emma's cheek when we were kids. What does she think happened? It's not like I kissed her or anything. I wish that would've happened, but it didn't.

"Well, Em was proud of me for being early, and Daniel tried to make me stop talking to her." I say, smirking about what happened with Daniel. My aunt gets this look on her face and I know what comes next.

"You didn't turn him into a mouse, did you?" She questions placing a hand to her temple like she does when I cause trouble. She does that a lot.

"No,but I _did_ scare the crap out of him." I put on a more serious face. "He acted like Em was a possession, instead of a person."

I normally wouldn't explain why I did something like that, but it feels necessary when I did it to the current boyfriend of the girl I love. Wait a minute, what! Did I just admit to myself that I love Em. Innocent, sweet, clumsy, glittery Em. I did. And not a single part of me believes otherwise. I an in love with Emma Maria Alonso, and I'm proud to finally admit it to myself.

I must have had that goofy grin on my face that I get when I think of Em, because my aunt tilts her head and smirks at me.

"What are you thinking about, or should I say _who?"_ I can't help it, I blush bright red, at least she doesn't know that I think, no, I _know_ that I'm in love. I'd never live that down. She laughs and ruffles my hair.

"Alright kiddo, go put on something a little more presentable, Fransisco and the future Mrs. Emma Novoa will be here in less than an hour." She teases. I turn an even _darker_ shade of red and bolt upstairs, wanting to get the heck _out_ of there.

"Relax, I won't say anything about your little crush to her face!" She shouts. Even if I wanted to turn around I couldn't. I didn't stop moving until I reached my room and shut the door, panting to catch my breath.

Once my heart is back to a normal pace I walk to my closet. Aunt Leah said that I had to look presentable, not that I had to dress up a lot.

I pick out a silver leather jacket and a blue T-shirt. I put on black jeans with it. (Outfit from Stormageddon episode) Once I've picked out my outfit I grab Em's present, and put it in my pocket. I check my clock.

5:25

Em and her Dad will be here soon. Right as I get downstairs the doorbell rings. Aunt Leah opens it and let's them in.

Let the night begin!


	11. The Dinner Part Two

_**The Dinner Part Two**_

 **Emma POV**

Today was a really fun day! We got to pick our official lab partners in chemistry, and since Daniel and Andi had a different class I paired up with Jaxy. He's a little irresponsible, but I love him for it. In a strict friend manner of course. I cannot let myself feel any different than that.

I get home from school and start my homework. Essays, math assignments, and a lot of other stuff.

Half an hour later I hear the front door open and my dad steps inside. He was in charge of detention today, which _always_ puts him in a bad mood, so why the heck is he humming?! Oh, right, Jax's Aunt Leah. My dad has a little crush. I think it's adorable.

"Emmy, honey go get ready, we have to be at Leah's at 5:30, I want to be early." He beams, skipping to his room. Oh, dad.

"Okay Dad." I reply, walking to my own room. I walk over to my closet to pick out my clothes. I need something perfect. Not too glittery, not too plain. Not too casual, not too fancy. Wait, why am I over thinking this? It's just Jaxy and his aunt.

I pick out a pinky-orange dress with glitter on it.(Outfit from Back to Back when she met Daniel at the docks) I grab my matching pink flats. This will be perfect. For my makeup I have a dilemma. Should I go fancy, or not? Since my dress is more on the casual side I'll make my makeup match.

I put on some light pink lipstick with a clear glitter-gloss. I put on cream colored eye shadow and finish up with some blush. Once I'm ready I go out into the living room. I'm greeted with my dad in a dark blue suit and black tie. He is _wayy_ over dressed. It's just dinner.

We get in the car and drive to the Novoa's. We pull up to their _mansion_. This place is huge! How do they not get lost in here? My dad and I get out of the car and walk up to the door. Why am I suddenly so nervous? I shouldn't be nervous.

The sound of my dad ringing the doorbell brings me out of my thoughts. A few moments later the door opens and Jaxy's aunt invites us in. After stepping inside I lay eyes on a semi dressed up Jaxy. Don't you think it. Don't you dare.*

 _He looks so cute in that outfit._

Stop it woman! You have a boyfriend, and that boyfriend is _not_ Jax Novoa!

Jaxy walks up to me and my heart rate quickens. It shouldn't, yet I can't seem to calm down no matter flow hard I try. From the slight smirk on his face he noticed.

"Something wrong Em?" He smirks devilishly. My knees start going weak. Stop it.

"Nope." I shrug, managing to regain my composure. I swear I see his face fall for a second, but it was so fast I probably imagined it.

We walk over to the table and Jaxy pulls out a chair for me. I smile at him and sit down. What a gentleman.

Jaxy sits on my right. My dad sits across from him, and Jax's aunt across from me. My plate is loaded with steak, corn, and brussel sprouts. Yay! I love brussel sprouts. From the look on Jaxy's face he still hates brussel sprouts.

"So, how has school been for the two of you?" His aunt asks, smirking at Jaxy a little. Why did she do that? I shrug it off and reply.

"It's been good, the home work's a little hard, but I like the challenge." I smile. Everyone chuckles at my enthusiasm.

"Well, that sounds very fun Emma." She nods.

"It is."

As dinner goes on Jaxy seems to get more and more nervous. That's weird.

* * *

 **Jax POV**

When I saw Em walk in I was stunned. She looks so beautiful in that dress. She looked at me and her jaw did all but drop. I walked up to her and she looked like she was panicking. I could practically feel her heart race. I smirk a little.

"Something wrong Em?" I ask, smirking like the devil. My plan is working, she's falling for me, little by little, and the night has barely started. By the end of the night Danny Boy won't be able to hold a candle to me.

"Nope." She says with a shrug. My face falls for a second, but then I regain my composure. The last thing I need is for her to realize that I have feelings for her. That would be embarrassing.

We start dinner. Emma is sitting on my left, Aunt Leah is across from her, and Mr. Alonso is across from me. I make a face at my plate, more specifically the brussel sprouts. The fact that I'm going to eat a food I despise for Em is absolutely ridiculous.

As dinner goes on I get more and more nervous. I hope she likes the charm bracelet I got her. I'm just going to have to wait and see.

* * *

 **After Dinner(still Jax POV)**

Just as we were finishing dinner Aunt Leah speaks.

"Alright, you two go have fun. I believe Jax has a surprise for you Emma." She smirks. I only blush a little, but I'm pretty sure Em noticed.

"Oh, really." Em singsongs,turning to face me, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. I blush harder. She smirks.

"W-well, I mean, if you want, we can go outside and, yeah." I stutter. Everyone chuckles at my nervousness.

"Lead the way." Emma says, extending her wrist for me to grab. I take it and lead her to the garden.

Outside is a breathtaking view. Trees and flowers create a jungle like path. The stars and moonlight glow down. Dim lanterns are along the path, providing just enough light to see everything clearly.

Em gasps when she sees the gardens. I chuckle at her adorableness. We start walking on the path.

"This place is amazing." She breathes. I don't know if she's realized it, but I'm holding her hand. I won't say anything, or she might stop letting me.

"Yeah, it's my favorite spot in the house." I chuckle. God I wish I could tell her how I feel. We walk around the garden and get to the place where I wanted to give her the present I got her. Well, it's now or never.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

Jaxy took me on a walk around his gardens. They are absolutely amazing. About halfway into the walk he grabbed my hand. I didn't say anything, I didn't want him to get embarrassed and let go of it. I probably shouldn't be thinking this, but I think I like it. I never feel like this when Danny holds my hand. I _really really_ should _not_ be thinking this, but I think I may have an itty bitty, really tiny, actually huge crush on Jax. But what about Danny?

We reach a spot near the house and come to a stop. That was a great surprise.

"Thanks, that was a fun surprise." He laughs when I say that. I look at him confused.

"That wasn't your surprise, well not all of it." Jaxy clarifies. I'm still confused. What else is there?

He pulls a sparkly teal box with a red bow out of his pocket. It looks suspiciously similar to the one he put my locket in. I gasp.

"Open it." He says, handing it to me. I do as he says and reveal a silver charm bracelet. All the charms are pretty but one in particular stood out. It was heart shaped and had a picture of us at the pool when we were kids. I smile and slip it on. Once it's secure I hug him tight.

"I love it. Thank you." I whisper. I feel him smile into my neck.

"Your welcome." He replied. I released him, then we did something I never expected to happen.

He put his hand on my cheek and we started leaning in. I know this is wrong, that I should be telling him no, and thinking about Danny, but in that moment all I can do is stare into his captivating eyes.

Right before our lips meet someone calls out to us.

"Emma, we have to go." My dad yells. This startles us both and we jump back, our previous intentions forgotten. Jaxy growls a little and I can't help but giggle.

"Well, that's my cue." I say, pointing towards the doorway. Jaxy grimaces, but tries to seem cheerful.

"Yeah, you probably should." He smiles. I still don't believe he almost kissed me, or that no matter how much I hate to admit it, I was going to let him.

"See you tomorrow." I wave. He returns the gesture.

"See ya Em."

As I get in the car I sigh. What just happened? Jax almost kissed me. I was going to let him. I think a part of me even wanted him to, and that scares me. I can't have these feelings. I don't know what I'm going to do. I look out the window and know one thing for sure.

My life just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

 **So I hope that was worth the abnormally long wait. I put in as much Jemma as I could without Emma cheating on mbm. It was tempting, but that just isn't who she is. I hope you liked it. Please review, I love feedback. Don't be afraid to voice your opinion.**

 ***That was from one of love that ignites stories.**

 **Well, that's all. See ya!**


	12. The Aftermath

**_The Aftermath_**

 **Jax POV**

I can't believe it. I don't believe it. I almost kissed her. I almost kissed Emma Alonso. The girl I've known since I was eight. The girl that I'm head over heels, whole heartedly in love with.

And it just _had_ to be ruined.

Now granted, I'm not mad at her Dad, they had to leave, I just wish he had better timing. I think I did it. She's falling for me. The night just ended and Em and I almost kissed. In your face Danny Boy! I think even if I haven't won her over, it's just a matter of time. I always win in the end, and honestly, what girl can resist me for long?*

I walk inside and sigh. Even if my she is falling for me, did he really have to call right then? Could he not wait just a few more seconds? I guess we'll never know.

Aunt Leah catches my noise of frustration and furrows her eyebrows, turning away from the kitchen sink to face me."Something the matter kiddo?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask. If she won't say something about what happened with Em, I think I'm going to tell her. Everyone needs to talk to someone sometimes, right. It can't hurt too much.

She raises her eyebrows and begins her signature move, as if to say 'Seriously?' I nod and mentally facepalm. Of course she can. She has powers for God's sake. I decide to tell her about the almost kiss. I wish that it wasn't an almost, but Em _would_ feel guilty for cheating on mbm, even if it _was_ with someone as irresistable as me. I still don't see what he did to deserve her, probably because whether Em wants to admit it or not, he doesn't. At _all._

"Emma and I almost kissed." I blurt quickly. Aunt Leah's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and confusion settles on her face. Yet she still smirks at me. Oh no. What did I just do?

"That's strange. I know my nephew, and if you got your way the word 'almost' would be halfway to Maine by now. What happened?" She asks confused, but still trying, and suceeding, to embarrass me. I try to hide my blush as I take a seat and begin to nervously explain. Aunt Leah follows suit,smirking when I get to the part where we started leaning in. Even thinking about it fills me with determination as I promise myself one thing.

Em will be mine. I will win her heart.

Whatever it takes.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

I still can't process what happened.

Jaxy and I almost kissed.

I almost cheated on Danny.

Just the thought makes me sick with myself. How could I do something like that?! Sure we didn't _actually_ kiss, but what if my Dad hadn't called me? Would we have kept going? Would I have liked it? What? NO! I wouldn't like it, I _couldn't_ like it. Jaxy is a friend, nothing more. I know that, but I feel torn on whether to thank my dad for calling me, or groan and complain about his timing. I'm a little scared. All my life, I've known _exactly_ how I feel. Now, I don't know what I think, how I feel, or what the heck I'm gonna do about it!

I close my bedroom door and groan, flopping facedown onto my bed. Why does everything always happen to me? Isn't the universe due to bother somebody else by now? I already dealt with the ex-principal trying to take my powers, having the potential to kill me too. I _still_ haven't told Danny I have my powers back. He hates what I am, and I don't want him to find out and hate me too.

I call Andi, because I have to tell _someone_ what just happened. Even if she's going to tell me I'm stupid for getting myself into that position in the first place, she's the only one I can talk to about this.

I dial her number and become very nervous. What if she gets mad at me? Surely not, right? I'm only confused about my emotions.

Twenty minutes pass and I hang up. That was not very helpful. All she did was crack up about how I 'almost cheated on Daniel with Birdman' and 'Those feelings for him are real', and say that I need to go to sleep. I put down my phone with a sigh and check my clock.

9:45

Holy glitter! I was thinking on my bed for _that_ long! WOW. Andi was right, I should get some rest. Right then I'm overcome by a massive wave of exhaustion, making any movement harder. I really regret wearing so much makeup right now. I sigh, guess we're doing this the quick way.

I wave my hand in my signature move, and my dress, makeup, and curly hair are replaced by a yellow fuzzy pajama top and purple furry pajama bottoms, my makeup is gone and my hair is straight. Perfect!

I go to get in bed when I notice that my room is messy. My scrapbook materials are everywhere. The laptop is on the bookshelf, and everything is just plain, off. Might as well while I'm at it.

I do my signature move and kick off the spell, instantly regretting what happens next. My boyfriend comes through the still open window, talking on his way.

"Hey Em, I know it's late, but I just wanted to see if you were oka-" He stops when he notices the spell, giving me an angry look. He looks _really_ mad at me. Oh no. This won't end well. At All. He comes fully through the window, not breaking eye contact. I stand there, unable to move. He knows. He knows that they came back, _and_ that I lied and said they didn't. I'm in major trouble.

"Emma." He says plainly. I manage to find enough of my voice to speak.

"D-Danny, I can explain." I try, unable to stop my stutter. I _need_ to get out of this.

"You got your powers back and lied about it." He states plainly, coldly, telling me one thing.

This is really bad.

* * *

 **Ok, so that was mainly a filler chapter, meant to capture everything after the almost kiss. I think we can all agree that If Jaxy got his way, the word almost would be halfway to _Asia_ ;) Poor Em, all confused about her feelings. And MBM just HAD to be at her window when she cast the spell. We all know what comes next, but I'll only say this, we ALL know how things went in the canon version. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter. I really appreciate every review. Thanks.**

 ***I speak for EVERY female Jemma fan when I say that no girl except Andi or maybe Maddie, can resist Jax Novoa for long;) XD.**

 **BYE!**


	13. The Breakup

_**The Breakup**_

 **Daniel's POV**

Tonight Em had to go over to Jax's house. That kind of made me angry. Why does she need to go over there? I know that her dad is making her go, but I still don't like the idea of her spending time with Jax, even if it's forced. Whatever, I'm over reacting. It's not like they kissed or anything. They just had dinner with their parents, or aunt in his case.

I go to the kitchen and see her car pull in. Right when I'm about to go over and say goodnight my little sister Melanie calls me.

"Daniel, we need help in the garage. Tommy and Robbie got into a... _sticky_ situation." She mutters nervously. I groan.

"What kind of glue is it?" I sigh, crossing my arms.

"Gorilla glue, ultra fast drying." Mel answers really quickly. I groan again.

"I'll go get the glue remover."

I walk to dad's workshop and grab the ultra strength glue remover he keeps specificially for this kind of thing. What kind of a family needs this stuff?! I sigh, guess Em will have to wait.

I get to the garage and begin working, this will take a while.

* * *

 **45 Minutes Later(still Daniel's POV)**

I finish unglueing the T3 minus Melanie and check my watch.

9:44

Well, I can see if she's still up. Hopefully she is, I want to know everything that happened. I have to seem like I'm okay with her spending time with Jax, I promised I'd try. I don't want to be jealous or hate him, but I can't help it. Why does he have to be so perfect? I walk outside and see her bedroom light is still on.

Perfect.

I carefully tiptoe around to the back of her house, right by her bedroom window. I could've sworn I saw a pink flash of magic light then shake my head. Emma lost her powers, and I'm glad she did. She's human now, like I am. No more freaky, dangerous magic stuff.

I walk to her window and begin to move through.

"Hey Em, I know it's late, but I just wanted to sse if you were oka-" I stop, seeing her cast a spell. She got her powers back! And she never told me! I am so mad right now. I finish moving through her window, keeping my eyes locked on hers. She lied to me. For four months.

"Emma." I say with no emotion. It's so hard not to yell and alert her father right now. She looks so scared of what I'm about to do. I have no other choice.

"D-Danny, I can explain." she stutters. For a second I feel tempted to be sympathetic, but I can't hold that feeling. She lied about that, and God knows what else. I wish I could take a break to ask my mommy what I should do. I have to handle this like a big boy. I have to break up with her.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

What do I do? He just told me that I lied, and he's right. I find myself unable to speak. Please if anyone out there is listening show some mercy and don't let him do what I think he's going to do. I can't lose him. After everything I've gone through these past few months, aren't I due for some sympathy from the universe.

"I uh,ok yes, I did." I admit, knowing that no lie will get me out of this. He keeps giving me the death glare he gave Maddie when, oh no. That's the look he gave her when he said they were over, for good. Please don't tell me that he's going to dump me. I had a good reason, and I'd explain if ice hadn't chosen that moment to replace all the oxegon in my lungs. I can no longer speak.

"You lied, you made me believe that you were human, that you were _normal_!" When he says that it feels like he just slapped me. I can't believe it. He doesn't accept who I am. He _hates_ it. All this time I convinced myself that we were meant to be, and he never accepted that powers or not I'm still going to be a witch, that won't change. Right before I get up the courage to tell him off I hear two words I prayed weren't coming.

"We're over."

My jaw drops, then I can't hold back the tears anymore. I let them fall a little, before I plead with him.

"Danny, please." I beg, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"No."

One word. One plain, completely emotionless word. Yet somehow it manages to burn me and drown me at the same time. No. He won't change his mind. I lost him. I just lost Danny. I really did.

"Goodnight _Emma_." He spats, walking out and closing the window behind him. I start to cry freely now. My semi dignified tears turn to heavy sobs, and I cry until I eventually fall asleep. I don't believe it. It's over. I lost him. After everything we went through he threw it all away. Yes I lied, but a break up! A bit extreme. I guess the universe hasn't finished making me miserable yet. Monay is going to absolutely _suck_.

* * *

 **Ok, so I hope you liked that. Besides Emma crying anyway. Don't worry Em, the universe is just fixing your life, not trying to mess it up even more. Everything is going to be fine in time. Jaxy Waxy will come to your rescue:) XD! Please review, I love opinions. Silence is never a good thing. EVER! Next chapter will be a little nicer, and not so mbm filled. LOL! I hope you liked it.**

 **Peace out Jemma Fans!**


	14. Cheering Up

_**Cheering Up**_

 **Jax POV**

After I explained everything to Aunt Leah I went to bed, mainly to escape her relentless teasing. I get it, we almost kissed, let it go woman! I go upstairs and call Em. No answer, that's weird. She's probably sleeping. I wonder if she liked tonight as much as I did. I fall asleep smiling, deciding to go to her place tomorrow morning. This will be so much fun.

I wake up in the morning and put some extra effort into looking good.* I wear a black leather jacket and a navy blue t-shirt with combat boots and black jeans. Once I'm dressed I go downstairs and eat breakfast, pancakes and sausage. On my way out I leave Aunt Leah a note saying that I'll be at Em's. I get on my bike and drive to her house.

I walk up to the door and knock. After two minutes the door still hasn't opened, but I see Em's bedroom light on. I tele-transport in and see her body hidden by blankets and hear her sobs. I'm instantly filled with concern and anger. Why is she crying? Is someone responsible for it?! I bet it's Mama's Boy Miller's fault. Oh, somebody's about to get Jaxd!

"Em, what's wrong?" I ask in concern. I push away my anger as much as possible. The last thing that I want is for her to think I'm mad at her, which would be utterly ridiculous. I sit down and gently rub her back, to show that I'm here for her. She sniffles and takes the blanket off. I am met with a total of _three_ empty pizza boxes and a tear covered Em. Her crying isn't as severe now, which is definately good.

It boggles my mind how even when her face is covered in tears and she smells like garlic, pineapple and anchovies, I _still_ can't help my urge to kiss her, or spill my guts about my feelings. Or maybe both. I guess that's just what happens when you're in love, nothing can change the fact that you want to be with them. I guess I really am in love, not that I ever doubted it.

"D-danny, b-broke up w-with m-me." She says between cries. It takes all of my willpower not to track him down and teach him a lesson, and if it weren't for the fact that Em needs me right now I would. It doesn't matter why he did it, she's hurt. Oh he is _so_ going to regret ever hurting Em later, but for now she needs me.

"Why?" I ask, hoping that it wasn't about what I think it was about. If he dumped her over her powers I will actually kill him.** I mean, yeah she lied, but it was to protect him. If he can't get that there is yet _another_ thing to add to the list of things wrong with mbm.

"H-he k-knows about m-my powers." Em says, a tear falling down her cheek. I wipe it away with my thumb, still caressing it afterwards. She gives me a small smile, and I know what I need to do next.

I stand up, pulling her with me. She frowns, confused.

"What are you doing?" She asks, still frowning. If she thinks I'm about to let her mope around over some heartless jerk that never _truly_ cared she's got another thing coming.

"I'm not about to let you sit around moping over a heartless jerk that should be turned into a butterfly, still be allergic to them, and therefore become allergic to himself." I tell her, adding a little joke. She laughs a tiny bit and playfully rolls her eyes. I smile, partly because her smile is _highly_ contagious, and partly because I know that _I'm_ the one that made it happen.

"Ah, a smile, finally."*** I tease, biting my lip when I smile. She smiles more and rolls her eyes playfully. How the heck is she so incredibly beautiful even as a total mess?! I'm still holding her hand from when I _literally_ dragged her out of bed. Either she hasn't noticed or likes it. I hope it's the latter, but she _just_ went through her first big breakup. So it most likely isn't.

"Where are we going?" She asks, no longer crying. Mission accomplished.

"The Seven." I decide, which is partially a lie. She nods, stepping toward her flats.

"Uh, Em, you _might_ want to clean up and change first." I say. I don't think it's a good idea for her to go out like this. She laughs and takes a step back.

"Yeah, that's _probably_ a good idea." We laugh and she walks to the bathroom. I turn to face the door.

Maybe I can make today better than she thought it would be.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

After Jaxy came over I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and changed my clothes. I put on a pink flowery romper and a bright yellow leather jacket. The jacket was Jaxy's idea, but I liked it.

He tele transported us to a carvival.

"Jaxy! Where are we?" I ask, a little alarmed. He smirks at me. My heart begins to race. Stop it Emma! Even though you actually don't need to, still. Stop!

"Your surprise." He grins, and I can't help but grin back at him.

"I thought we were going to the seven?" I ask. He does that aborable thing where he bites his lip and grins. Wait, aren't I supposed to be heartbroken or something? How is he taking it all away?

"We are, _after_ the fair." He smirks. I giggle a little and I _swear_ I saw his smirk turn into a smile right after I giggled. I brush it off.

"Okay then, lead the way." I say, holding out my hand. He takes it and off we go.

Maybe I _can_ enjoy today after all.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip: The Seven_ (still Emma's POV)**

When we were at the fair Jaxy won me all sorts of stuffed animals and things. I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted. Repeatedly. We were there for two hours and now we're at The Seven.

"Thank you for taking me to the fair. I had a really great time." I smile, gazing up at him. Our hands are intertwined, but I don't wanna pull back. It feels, comforting. Like I'm _safer_ when I'm with him. I know for a fact that I am, but the hands just remind me.

"I did too." He smiles. We walk over to the small couch and sit down. He takes a deep breath and looks into my eyes.

"Look Em, I know that you're _still_ pretty heartbroken right now, but I need you to listen to what I'm about to say, okay." He says carefully. I smile and nod. Although right now all I can do I is stare into his deep brown eyes, so I'm not 100% sure exactly what he's saying. He begins to caress my cheek and I think I'm going to die.

"You are smart, funny, courageous, caring, kind, and beautiful." I feel my cheeks turning pink and he smiles before continuing."Daniel is a total _idiot_ for letting you go. Any guy would be so lucky to even have a chance with you. I know I would."

 _That_ caught my attention. Is he saying what I think he's saying? Does Jaxy like me? I mean, I've suspected it, but for him to be confirming it. Right here right now. Oh boy, my heart is going at a million miles a _second_ over here.

"Emma I." He starts, taking a deep breath before continuing."I've had feelings for you for a while now, and to see you hurt today _killed_ me."

I can no longer move. I can't speak. I can't say or do anything.

I suddenly admit it to myself. All of these thoughts, all the electric shocks when we touch, they can only mean one thing.

I like him too.

A sudden burst of energy comes through me and I do something I never thought I'd do.

I...

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! I know, I'm terrible. :) I hope you liked it. Review what you think she did. I know the answer. XD! Well, I would hope I knew, I _did_ write the story after all. I put a _whole_ _lot_ of Jemma in this chapter. Jax's out loud confession and Emma's mental confession made ME die of feels. And I'm the freaking writer! I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

 *** To be fair, when does Jax _not_ look good. Never! ;)**

 **** And the world( and Mr. Alonso;) ) would think you for it:)**

 ***** A quote from Season three, when Jemma were talking about Em's meeting. It was soooo cute!**

 **Byyyeee Jemmas!**


	15. The ? ? ? ?

_**The ? ? ? ?**_

 **Jax's POV**

I had a great time with Em today. It completely tore me apart to see her hurt. I decided to take her to the fair and then The Seven. I'm really nervous because when we get there I'm going to tell her how I feel. I won't tell her that I love her just yet, she _did_ just break up with Daniel, and I don't want to scare her off.

While we were at the fair I won her all kinds of presents. She objected multiple times, but I told her that I wasn't going to stop. She finally gave in, and even started to like it I think.

After two hours we went to The Seven. I got more and more nervous by the moment. I think she had a feeling something was up because she grabbed my hand and smiled at me. We got to the front entrance. Well, it's now or never. God I hope luck is on my side today. Here goes nothing.

* * *

 **Daniel's POV**

I feel a little bad about last night. I mean, yeah Emma lied to me, but maybe she had a good reason. She isn't the kind of person to lie without a _very_ reasonable explaination.

I feel a bit miserable without her. She is the second most important girl in my life, next to my mommy of course. I have to get her back. Ooh, maybe mommy will know what I should do!

I walk to my parent's bedroom and knock on the door. Sure enough I hear mommy's angelic voice.

"Come in sweetie." She says. I open the door to see her on the bed. Apparantly the look on my face says it all, because she walks over and hugs me. I resist the urge to cry.

"Danny, what's wrong?" She asks. I decide that in order to get accurate advice I have to tell her what happened, minus the magic of course. I sit down and start from the beginning, everything that has effected us up until the very end. This will take a while.

* * *

 **After the story( still Daniel's POV)**

After I explained everything to mommy she pursed her lips in thought. I had to lie a tiny bit, she can't know about magic after all.

"Well, this is a tough situation." She nods, and I wordlessly agree.

"If you want to apoligize, which you sound like you do, get her some flowers and tell her you were just a little shocked. Emma is a very understanding girl. I'm sure you'll make up." My mom encourages.

I smile. A few daisies and an explaination and she's mine again. That's all it will take. What could possibly go wrong?

"Thank you mommy!" I reply, walking out and toward my piggy bank. It's yellow and says _Danny_ in fancy teal letters. Don't judge me.*

After I get my money I go to the florist's. Pink daisies are Emma's favorite, so I get those. I go to Emma's house and knock on the door. Her father answers and I get scared.

"What are you doing here _Mr. Miller?"_ He asks, sneering a little. I take a second to gather my voice, and my nerves.

"M-Mr. Alonso. I-I came to apoligize to Emma. I-Is she home?" I ask, a little scared that he'll give me detention.

"No. She's at The Seven with _Jax_. The boy that _didn't_ break her heart." He emphasizes the fact that I, not Jax, caused her pain. I wince at the reminder.

"W-well, thanks. I-I'm just gonna go." I say taking off. I stop after a few seconds as I realize something. She's with _Jax_! It's only been a little over twelve hours, and she's already with him! I better hurry, but what could possibly happen that quickly.

I race to The Seven and arrive in record time, 9 minutes and 28 seconds. I walk in and see something that snaps me in half and nearly brings me to tears. I need to talk to mommy. I bump into Andi on the way out.

"Hey, watch it!" She shouts. On any other circumstance I'd stop. On any other circumstance I'd apoligize. But in any other circumstance, I'm not drowning in my own oxegon.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

I realized that I like him. I like Jaxy. I have all this time. I feel courage coursing through my veins and I do something that surprises the both of us.

I lean in and kiss him.

All the pain, all the heartbreak, it all slipped away the moment he showed up. I thought that I would never feel better, yet in less than five minutes I did. Jaxy is the one I love, not Daniel. I hear quick footsteps walking away, and I find it strange, but it doesn't matter. All that I'm paying attention to is what's happening, right here right now. It feels like everyone else in the world is gone, that we are the only ones on the planet.

"Eww. Really guys. Kids come here!" I hear a voice that I recognize as Andi. Jax and I are startled and we jump back, him growling at Andi with a glare.

"Sorry Andi. I wasn't aware that you would be here today." Jax teases, still looking a little mad about the interuption. I can't help but giggle at his frustration. Man he's cute when he's mad. He grins at me, then returns his attention to Andi, who is currently gagging. I laugh at her childishness.

"Shut it Birdman, preferably without tainting this resturant with your PDA." She fires back. They eventually just smile.

"Hey Em, Daniel was here with flowers. He just ran off looking like he got hit by a truck." Andi tells me. I see Jaxy smirk out the corner of my eye. I playfully smack his chest. He just laughs and kisses my cheek, making me blush.

"PDA, excuse me while I gag." Andi says, faking a gag.

"Ha Ha." Jaxy and I say sarcasticially.

"Well, what exactly did I walk in on here." Andi says, gesturing towards us. I blush, remembering what happened only a few short moments ago. Jaxy grabs my hand and looks at me with a smile, as if to repeat the question. I look at him and then at Andi, knowing exactly what to say.

"This is the proper ending to everything that happened that summer." I pause, smiling at Jaxy as I continue."and the beginning of the rest of our story."

Everything has finally started to go my way. Less than twenty four hours ago I thought the universe hated me. Now I see that it was just trying to fix my life. I have a kick butt best friend and an extremely kind, caring, sweet, boyfriend. I giggle on the inside at the thought. I don't know much about my crazy messed up life, but I do know one thing.

There is no better ending to our old story, and no better beginning to the new one. Eight painfully long years came and went.

And now we're all grown up.

* * *

 **Ok. It is sad to say that that was the last chapter.;( However, that can be changed. If you guys review and say you want more I will make a sequel to this story. It will unfortunately have to begin with Demma, but will skip all the bad blood with Jemma. It will take place in season three, and of course end in Jemma. This was a very bitter sweet chapter for me. I hope you all enjoyed. Also, on Halloween I will be posting a one shot that will include Jemma(duh) Miego, and Phandi. Yes you read that right, Phillip is back Jemmas! Anyway please review, I really apreciate feedback. I tried my best to end the story well, but remember that if you guys review and say you want more I will give you more. I really apreciate all the love and support you guys have given both the story and me. In just two weeks this story hit 665 views and 133 visitors. That's insane! I love you guys sooo much! You encourage me to try to be a better writer. Thank you.**

 **Peace Out Jemmas!**


	16. Important! Sequel info

**So guys, sorry if you all thought this might be an update but it's not. This is a little note I decided to leave. So recently I've been flirting with the idea of making a sequel to this story, and I am truly considering it. I made a poll on my profile where you can vote for the sequel. I have come up with a few storylines, most of which do not involve demma. So if you want to see a sequel click my username button thingy that will take you to my profile. All I want are 5 more yes votes than no votes and I'll start planning. It may not be unloaded until one of my current multi chaps ends, but who knows. It all depends on how many people want this. So go check it out, or leave a review saying that you want a sequel, and a sequel you shall get.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
